


After the Rain

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dreary rainy Spring night in Gotham put the Bat in a foul mood. Written for<a href="http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/391206.html"> Bradygirl_12's DCU Spring Rain Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

Batman hated the rain. Springtime was the worst in Gotham, the nights and days filled with showers, deluges and storms. The incessant rain dripped off the snarling gargoyles, ran down the sculptured spires and pooled in sullen puddles on rooftops and alleyways alike. It soaked his cape, wormed it ways into his boots and made the cowl cling damply to his face. Rain made the night noisy, drowning out the subtle sighs of the city the Bat relied on. It drowned out footprints, washed away evidence and drove the human rats he dealt with into hiding. But his city still needed him, so Batman crouched on rooftops. Watching. Waiting. And the rain ran down his chest.

It was a slow night, as the lengthening April nights usually were. He broke up three drug deals, hooded figures hunched in doorways. A patrol over the docks revealed little more than stray cats sheltering in the eaves. By the time 3am rolled around the constant downpour had even driven the cab drivers homes in disgust. Batman followed them shortly after. He was still soaked to the bone as he climbed out of the Batmobile, the chill damp of the cave making everything worse. The Kevlar was slick, the leather gloves tight and his waterlogged bangs had slipped into his eyes beneath the cowl. Bruce was utterly fed up, his irritation a hot writing ball in his stomach. He thought briefly of showering down in the cave, but for once the damp and the dark was getting to him and he longed for warm towels, a open fireplace and the softness of his own bed. On a whim he left the cave and made his way to his room, mindful of his muddied boots on Alfred's rugs.

The Mansion was silent and sulking around him, but when he reached the third floor warm light bathed the corridor. Bruce frowned slightly and slipped soundlessly towards his room, where the light was originating. Inside the fireplace was at full blaze, capturing a breathtaking sight. Superman stood in the middle of the room, in the process of removing his own waterlogged costume. His cape was draped over a chair beside the fire and the man himself was removing his tunic, arms held up as the dragged the fabric over his head. The fire light danced off the perfect golden planes of his chest and spilled down his chiseled stomach. Clark wrestled briefly with the clinging material before finally removing it and dropping it to the floor. His dark hair was disheveled, curls falling about his forehead. He turned towards Bruce and his eyes were dark in the soft light, like the vast stretches of space between stars.

Bruce was entranced. It never seemed to matter how long they'd been together, there were some moments when his lover just took his breath away. In a moment the drudgery and misery of the night was forgotten. Without a word he swept towards Clark and placed a cool, damp glove against the sweeping miles of golden chest, noting the droplets of water clinging to the skin. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the curve of one pectoral, collecting the fragments of rain. Clark gasped. Bruce smirked, just a twitch of his lips, and moved over to the hard nipple, wrapping his hot mouth around it before sliding his tongue up again. Clark moaned and his large hands moved up to grip the cowl, fingering the hidden fastenings. Bruce nodded almost imperceptibly and allowed Clark to remove the mask. Clark dropped it to the floor to join his tunic, Bruce's cape and gauntlets soon following. Bruce stepped closer to Clark, pressing their bodies together. Clark's eyes were half lidded, his mouth hanging open. There was no way Bruce could resist that hanging lower lip; he leaned up to capture it between his own and pull Clark down for a kiss. Their damp lips moved perfectly over each other as Bruce felt warm hands sliding into his hair. They kissed slowly, a sensual slide of lips and tongue and wet. The night slipped by, seconds marked by the patter of rain against the windows.

One of Clark's hands slid down his back, a ghosting touch Bruce strained to feel through the Kevlar. But the way it curled possessively around his arse was hard to miss. Bruce ground into Clark's hips, reveling at the touch, and felt Clark's hardness jutting against his thigh. Clark's hand tightened, holding Bruce fast against his strong body and started pulling them towards the bed. Bruce broke the kiss with a gentle nip, sliding one hand around Clark's neck to drag him instead towards the roaring fireplace. Clark smiled, radiant and bright, and followed him readily towards the heat.

Sometimes after the rain all you need is a little sunshine.


End file.
